The genome of Taenia solium is known. Using software that searches for highly repetitive segments of DNA within the genome we designed primers and probes for a stretches of DNA that is found very frequently across the genome. We tested these and identified the set with the most sensitivity while maintaining species specificity for use in real-time polymerase chain reaction (qPCR). We then determined in clinical samples the sensitivity and specificity of using this assay both as a diagnostic tool and biomarker in detecting DNA in the peripheral blood as well as cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) in those with subarachnoid neurocysticercosis (NCC). In a further attempt to identify biomarkers that would be useful to follow in the treatment of subarachnoid NCC, sequencing of microRNAs in the CSF and serum of patients with viable and cured disease was undertaken. Differentially expressed microRNAs were identified and detection in specific samples is being undertaken currently. Proteomic analysis of the CSF in subarachnoid NCC patients at viable and non-viable NCC stages has been performed. Identification of several emerging helminthic infections through DNA sequencing was performed.